Pokemon: The Conquest
by Phantus-Dragon
Summary: Ransei is a region of seventeen kingdoms that is slowly falling apart from war. But, when new Warriors by the names of Azai (Hero) and Ukahime (Heroine), become the Warlord of Aurora, will it make any difference? And of course you can't forget Oichi and a bunch of other characters ruling along side them to defend their kingdom from all challenges they may face!
1. Little Eevee

**Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I am Phantus. And this is my Pokemon Conquest replay story, that I welcome you to. I thought this might be pretty fun to do and I need the writing experience. :3 **

**Here are some notes about this replay you might want to know:**

**- All Pokemon that didn't make an appearance in the game, may be mentioned or appear in the story, but will be known as a "foreign" or "mystery" Pokemon, with the exception of Miltank and Tauros (you gotta have milk. BD). **

**- There may be mentions of sixth generation Pokemon, including the new Fairy type. **

**- This will have some twists from regular game play, obviously. **

**- There won't be OCs, however, characters in the game that were made to be common warriors or "non-important" characters will be altered in appearance so there will be more unique characters in this in general. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. If I did, Pokemon Conquest would be a TV show.**

* * *

_The Ransei region…_

_A land of Pokemon… _

_And Warriors… _

_And the ties that bind them. _

_Conquer all 17 kingdoms, and the legend, of Ransei, will be reborn! _

_Become a Warlord… Link with Pokemon… And let the battle begin!_

…

"Eve… vee?" a small brown Pokemon, her name being just as her tiny squeak of a voice suggested, looked in wonder from behind a lush green cluster of bushes.

The Eevee's curious eyes widened as her ears and tail- slowly and hesitantly- swayed over to the left, but she did not run away. She was far too involved in staring at a small girl, almost as small as she was, in front of her.

The small girl was soon caught staring back at her. She had a white shirt with a small kimono skirt attached, and a golden maedate hidden under her chocolate brown hair, which was pulled into a small pony-tail with bangs covering her forehead.

She kneeled a couple feet away from the Eevee, who calmly walked up to her, and sat down, brown Pokemon eyes staring into blue human eyes. A golden aura surrounded them both, small bits of light consuming them. And just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Eevee then started to look a bit happier being around the girl, and went up beside her. The girl reached out her hand, petting the Pokemon on the head, and smiled.

"Sister!" a boy shouted, coming through the bushes.

Though the sudden sound startled Eevee, she still stayed beside the girl, only cowering.

The boy, dressed similar to the girl, having spiky brown hair and wearing a golden 'U' shaped maedate, and a white shirt with black pants, topped off by a red scarf around his neck and a blue scarf around his waste, looked in surprise at the Eevee beside the girl.

Out of the bushes, came another Eevee, this one male and having a tiny scar on his right ear. This Eevee looked up to his partner, the boy, and back towards the younger female Eevee.

"So… now you have a partner to?" the boy asked.

The girl nodded.

He quietly sighed, knowing what would happen after this…

…

Far away, high in the mountains, a large Pokemon with a light golden glow stood, looking down on the land. And with his majestic form, he let out a mighty roar.

…_And let the battle begin!_

* * *

**Remember, R&R please. Constructive criticism is encouraged but no flames please. Thank you~ **


	2. The New Warlord of Aurora

**And welcome to chapter two of "Pokemon: The Conquest"! **

**I have nothing else to say at the moment but I hope you enjoy it! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters, if I did there would be a Pokemon conquest 2. BD**

* * *

"Come on… Stupid door… Won't open…" The brown haired boy muttered softly, standing by a large set of doors while tapping his foot a bit impatiently on the ground.

The boy was now different then he was before. For now, instead of a small chubby boy, he was more mature looking in looks, being a teen at around the age of sixteen probably. He now had white robes and pants with a blue sash right in between. On his chest he had a white breastplate, and on his legs he had dark brown and slightly golden tassets. And he had dark brown and gold shoulder-plates and wrist-guards. Though even now, he still had his 'U' shaped maedate and red scarf.

"Finally…" He sighed as two guards opened the doors.

"You have come to see the Warlord of Aurora?" one of the guards inquired.

The teenage boy nodded, his Eevee, seeming to have grown and matured just like he did, standing beside him. "Yes," he replied, "I have a matter in which I must speak to him privately about."

Both of the guards bowed, letting him and his Pokemon pass. And once the boy entered, the guards closed the door behind him, getting back to guard duty on the other side.

"Ah, Azai," an old and weary voice spoke from the other side of the room. "I was wondering when you would get here." He said with a tired, but hearty smile.

The teen, Azai, looked over to him, giving him an assuring nod, not sure what else to say.

The man on the other side of the room was one that seemed very old. Azai didn't know exactly how old, but he looked like he was maybe in his late seventies. Which, from his knowledge he might have been even older, for looks can be deceiving. The man had light wrinkled skin, and black beady eyes. He also had a long white beard, going down past his chest. the only thing he wore was an abundance of white robes, while his old rusted armor was stored in a cabinet a few feet away.

Over to the man's left was a sleeping, furry white Pokemon with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It had two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It also had pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. There were small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it had a large, fluffy tail.

The Pokemon was that of one almost nobody knew the name of. It was never a Pokemon found in Ransei, only was it heard of as a mystery Pokemon that only the Warlord of Aurora had ever obtained.

Azai cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if it seems rude for me to barge in like this, my Lord," he explained, "but I had to figure out where you sent Ukahime…"

"You mean your sister?" the Warlord replied, and smiled sadly, "yes, for it seems my days as being the Warlord of Aurora are numbered."

Azai looked at him surprised. "So you mean-"

"Yes," the elder Warlord cut in, "I have sent Ukahime to Aurora to become the new Warlord."

"But she's only fourteen!" said Azai, raising his voice a bit but being careful not to shout.

The former Warlord chuckled lightly. "She'll almost be fifteen soon enough," he said, "and besides, we need some youth and young dreams now in these old days."

"But… All by herself?"

The furry white Pokemon beside the man yawned, showing two sharp fangs on his upper jaw, and then looked at Azai in amusement while the man shook his head. "No, she won't be alone. She'll have you, won't she?"

Azai looked down at the floor in thought. "Yeah… But I don't see how that'll make a difference…"

The man sighed, stroking his Pokemon. "Ukahime is like a sword, and you are like a shield."

The teen looked at him confused, before the man carried on.

"A sword is what strikes with force in a battle, and is brave, cunning, and opening minded on where it'll go. This is what makes some of the quality of a strong Warlord, which is why I chose Ukahime. You however, being like the shield, is there to protect and guild those behind it. Without a shield, the sword may leave you wide open, thus is why I have also chosen you."

"A sword and a shield…" Azai let his thoughts run out loud. After a moment of thought he grabbed his head with his hands, wincing. "Ahhh! Just thinking about references like that makes my head hurt!" he complained.

The older man gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, what it's like to be young…" He stroked his partner Pokemon, who looked up to him smiling, and then looked back to Azai still holding his head in 'pain', giving one last chuckle. "…Goodbye… Young Warlord…"

"Hmm…?" Azai asked, looking back to him. But when he looked at where the old man was sitting he saw that he and his Pokemon were gone, and scratched his head in disbelief. "Crazy old man," he muttered, "…he'll be back one day though I'm sure." He said reassuringly to his partner Eevee, who nodded in agreement.

…

The kingdom of Aurora was filled with chatter and gossiping. The rumor that they were going to get a new Warlord had spread like wildfire. Many of the former Warriors of the kingdom, who knew the rumor to be true, already left, saying that the elder Warlord had lost his nerve, letting some random girl run the kingdom. However, a few loyal guards, messengers, and cooks stayed behind faithful in the decision the former Warlord had made.

Meanwhile though, during all this, a young teenage girl stood at the front gates of Aurora castle, looking up at it in awe, her Eevee's eyes sparkling while sitting on her shoulder.

Ukahime, the girl, like Azai, had changed over the years as well. She even almost looked more mature then she did when she was smaller.

She now wore a short kimono almost going half-way to her knees, and over it was a white breast plate. She also had dark brown and gold shoulder plates toped off with a red cape, and dark brown and golden wrist guards. She had dark brown and gold tassets as well, and a pink sash tied around her waist. Purple socks reached up past her knee-length white boots, and her maedate was still under her brown hair, which was back in a long pony-tail that went past her waist.

The young teen walked through the middle of the outside area of the castle, near some logs and bushes. There were less people then she expected. In fact, there was barely anyone at all.

The only one who even seemed to notice Ukahime at the moment was a girl about a year older maybe, staring at her from several feet away. She had a white kimono attacked to a blue kimono shirt and a larger pink skirt with golden markings on it over it. She also had a dark blue pattern heki obi with the bow part being light blue. She was also wearing zori sandals with white tabi socks. Two large pink ribbons with a gold pokeball patterns attached with gold pokeball pins and chains were on her shoulders, with her long light brown hair pinned up with a ribbon styled kanzashi.

She held a small pink Jigglypuff in her arms, and nervously walked up to Ukahime, looking like he was trying to gather the courage to say something. "Hmm…"

All at once though, she was pushed out of the way by a smaller boy, only having time to let out a small yell of "Ahh!" in surprise.

"So, this is Aurora's new Warlord…?" the boy asked, his face practically emotionless from what Ukahime could tell. He was also rather short, his most noticeable feature being his furry headdress with golden horns, the only other features of different colored hair being his brown bangs. He was wearing white robes and red pants, and had on a white and black happi coat and one red shoulder guard on his right shoulder, under it a faded gold breastplate. His hands were oddly covered by metal gloves, and he had black and red tassets on top of his pants.

Then another boy stepped up beside the one with the white headdress. He had black robes with full silver armor and a black and golden neck guard. His black hair was done up in a chonmage style, and he also had black face paint running across his nose. "Hm… Hey, is that an Eevee?!" he asked, looking at the small brown Pokemon on Ukahime's shoulder.

"Uh…" Ukahime was about to reply, but was cut off by a third boy, who had spiky grey hair and was wearing black and gold armor with one black and gold shoulder guard on his left shoulder. On top of his armor was a green happi coat and light green pants. A black belt tied the outfit together.

"That's a Pokemon you don't usually see around here…" He said casually.

"Well- I- umm- err…" Ukahime stuttered.

"What's the matter?" the boy with spiky grey hair asked, "Meowth got your tong?" he laughed a bit.

Ukahime shook her head, trying to shake some sense back into herself. She would have to work on her social skills later… "So who are you guys anyway?"

"Well," the grey haired boy said, "that one in the headdress is… hmm?" he cut himself off as three men suddenly smashed through the castle gates, their Pokemon blasting whatever was in their way. Ukahime's Eevee ducked for cover behind Ukahime.

"Wha…?!" was all she managed to say before one of the men stepped towards her.

"Hey, you! You're Ukahime, right? Aurora's new Warlord?" he asked.

Another man stepped forward. "We're from Ignis. That's the kingdom next to this one…"

"And we've come to challenge you to a battle!" the third one exclaimed.

Ukahime looked to her partner, Eevee, who put on a look of determination. "…Fine!" she exclaimed, their Pokemon getting in position. "I'll defend this kingdom to the very end!"

"Okay, let's take off Tepig!" the leader of the men shouted.

"Go, Bidoof!" the other two men shouted at the same time.

Tepig let out an ember, aiming it towards Eevee, though Eevee jumped up into the air, avoiding it as the attack seared a log.

"Heh! There's only one of you! This is gonna be easy!" the man with the Tepig boasted.

"Aurora's as good as ours!" one with a Bidoof said.

"Please, wait!" the girl with the Jigglypuff from before yelled, running up along side Ukahime. "I'll fight with you!" she said to her.

"Wha?! Fine! Join forces if you like- it won't make a difference!" the Tepig man said.

"…Bidoof, use tackle!"

Bidoof ran up to Jigglypuff getting ready to smash into it.

"Jiggypuff, Doubleslap!" the commanded.

Jigglypuff floated up above Bidoof just in the last moment, and slapped Bidoof in the face multiply times, making it fall over unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"I'll remember this you know! Don't think I won't!" the man with the Bdoof said, picking up his Pokemon and making a run for it.

"You deal with that one, Lady Ukahime!" the girl said, pointing to the other man with a Bidoof.

"Oh no you don't, Tepig, ember!"

"Bidoof, mud-slap!"

"Eevee, quick attack!" Ukahime exclaimed.

Eevee rushed by the attacks with blinding speed, jumping up on top of a log to give her extra force to jump up in the air. She pounced on top of Bidoof, slamming it into a wall, ultimately causing it to faint.

"Tepig, use smog!" the group leader shouted.

Tepig released a poison gas, making Eevee go into a coughing fit.

The man smirked. "Well, I feel sorry for you, having just become a Warlord and all… But you're gonna have to leave that castle in Aurora before you can even get settled in!" he said. "Now finish it with ember!"

"No! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Ukahime shouted.

A pinkish light sphere was launched at Tepig, slicing through the ember and making a direct hit on Tepig, who was thrown back into the castle walls.

The goon looked at his Pokemon in surprise. "Y-you're strong… Much stronger than they said you'd be…"

"What are we going to do now? Lord Hideyoshi is going to be mad…" the other one trailed off.

"Never mind that! Let's get out of here!"

With that the two men dashed away from the castle as fast as they could, following the third one who had left earlier.

"E-Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed, jumping up on top of Ukahime's shoulder happily.

"You're a natural in battle, Lady Ukahime!" the girl with the Jigglypuff exclaimed, which was shortly followed by a small gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Oichi."

"Jiggly!" the Jigglypuff in her arms jumped up to her shoulder, giving a soft smile to Eevee.

"I've been on a journey with Jigglypuff here…B-but…" She stuttered. "Umm, i-if you don't mind…" She took in a short breath nervously. "I'd like to join your army, Lady Ukahime! Would you be willing to have me?"

The question was very sudden but Ukahime was quick with the answer. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'd love for you to be in my army!"

"Th-thank you!" Oichi said happily, clapping her hands together. "As a Warrior, I will give my all in your service."

Oichi then looked at her sadly. "But it is a worry…" She said. "It seems the flames of conflict have finally reached Aurora as well…"

…

Azai stood at the edge of the castle wall. Ukahime and Oichi didn't notice him, but he had been standing there the whole time, observing and listening.

"Ukahime's first official battle." Azai said out loud to himself. "Maybe we'll do alright after all." He smiled, his Eevee sitting on his right shoulder. "But about what that girl said…"

_The Ransei region… _

_An area inhabitant by Warriors, those privileged few capable of communicating wordlessly with Pokemon. _

_In Ransei there is a tale of yore, passed down from generation to generation: if any one Warlord can conquer all seventeen kingdoms of Ransei, then the Pokemon that created Ransei shall reveal itself. _

_The Warriors of the land all believe that this tale is true; indeed, it is what drives them all._

_And as a result, countless battles are fought for control of the kingdoms of Ransei._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there were only two men in the game but I was going to do something with the third. But then it didn't end up that way, and I just didn't fell like editing it out. X_X **

**Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism is encouraged but no flames please. **

**Cookies: (::) (::) (::) **


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**And here's chapter three everyone! I'm very, very, very sorry it took so long! :( I computer messed up. But, after a while, now that it's starting to work a bit better, I managed to find this file and figured "you know, I better finish up this chapter and post it." So that's what it did. :) **

**But enough with keeping you waiting, enjoy the next crappy chapter. (JK, sort of)**

**Eevee, use disclaimer!**

**Eevee: Phantus doesn't own Pokemon or the character. ^_^**

* * *

It had been about a day since Ukahime had officially became the new Warlord of Aurora, and Oichi had already suggested battle training in order to make their Pokemon stronger as to defend the kingdom better. Now obviously Ukahime had went along with it.

…Since she had no idea what else she was suppose to do anyway…

"Eevee! Quick attack!" Ukahime shouted, her Eevee running quickly towards the attacking Starly that was using gust.

Eevee smashed right through, landing a direct hit on the small bird Pokemon, causing it to flee from the battle field. A Bidoof soon followed its trail after being smacked around by a few times by Jigglypuff, who happily went back over to Oichi after confirming there were no more wild Pokemon around.

"Eevee and Jigglypuff are both looking a bit stronger, aren't they?!" Oichi smiled happily, Jigglypuff floating joyfully in the air beside her.

"They sure are," Ukahime replied, squatting down to pet Eevee on the head. "We might want to start training somewhere else though. The Starlys here aren't looking very happy," she pointed out, looking at a Starly glaring at them from a tree. It picked up an apricot with its wing and threw it at Ukahime's head. "OW!"

Oichi laughed quietly. "…Maybe you're right."

…

"You've got to be kidding me!" a man yelled out to the two men, who were across from the Ignis castle throne.

The guy with the Bidoof backed up a foot or two, looking at the one with the Tepig, who just stood there eating a berry before sighing and stepping forward. "Well, Lord Hideyoshi, we went to Aurora castle just like you said… And challenged them to a battle, but the Warlord was a lot stronger than you said she'd be!"

Hideyoshi rose up from his throne, pacing back and forth.

His clothing actually complimented the fiery Ignis castle area of magma, being a combination of orange, yellow, and white robes. Around his neck he also had a yellow scarf that reached down his back and was ripped, turning a light orange at the tips. On his head he had a golden kabuto helmet over his black hair, and brass wrist guards both on his wrists. And he had an orange feather tipped with white strung on a necklace around his neck.

"Chim-chimchar…" Hideyoshi's Chimchar muttered, mimicking his partner's pace and movement like a mime.

"Aw man…" Hideyoshi grunted. "At this rate I'll never to see the legendary Pokemon…" He then threw his arms up into the air, his Chimchar falling backwards out of being startled. "And according to my sources she doesn't even know how to be a Warlord!"

After a moment when he finally calmed down, he looked over to the two men randomly feasting on bananas (even though he had no idea where they got them. Dang Warriors always taking out bananas in a throne room.), and tightened his fists into a ball.

"Koroku! Nagayasu!" he snapped, gaining their attention. "Just… get out before I throw you out like I did that other guy…"

The two Warriors scrambled out of the throne room, leaving Hideyoshi to growl to himself. "Koroko and his lot! Useless!" he shouted to no one in particular. "Losing against a complete beginner like that… They need to get their act together! I'm not letting them mess things up for me now!"

Chimchar nodded in agreement while Hideyoshi slammed his balled up fist onto the armrest of the throne. "I've got to make the kingdom of Aurora mine!"

However, no one in the room noticed a small red, grey, and white bladed Pokemon standing behind the throne and slipping back into the shadows.

…

"Look, Lady Ukahime!" Oichi exclaimed. "That Ravine looks like it'd be full of wild Pokemon!"

"What?" Ukahime asked. "Where? I've didn't see a Ravine around here before." She looked around the area squinting her eyes before seeing a large Ravine not too far from where they were standing. "Holy-"

"Sometimes strange and mysterious landforms suddenly appear for no apparent reason." Oichi explained. "But there are usually plenty of wild Pokemon there, so it might be a good idea to do a little training- Ooph!"

Oichi squeaked as she was shoved out of the way by the same boy with the headdress from earlier.

"Move. You're in my way." He said monotonously, already walking off.

"I-I'm sorry..." She replied just out of an earshot. By then he was already gone.

"You alright?" Ukahime asked.

Oichi nodded softly.

"Darn random people always using the move Bulldoze to shove their way through everything." Ukahime spoke flatly, Eevee perking up her ears. "…Maybe he's a Pokemon in disguise…" She whispered to herself suspiciously.

"So let's go to the Ravine!" Ukahime suddenly shouted loud enough to startle Oichi and all the Pokemon around them.

"O-okay." Oichi replied, slightly shaken.

…

So yeah, they made it to the Ravine. The training there actually went quiet well. Ukahime And Oichi battled a few Bidoofs before coming across a Meowth, who unfortunately stole some of Ukahime'e money. But they did win the battle.

Afterwards, it had been a few hours since then and they both decided to stop for lunch, something Ukahime was looking _very much_ forward to. And it just so happen they had a very favorable treat; rice balls.

Right now Oichi was smiling softly at Jigglypuff, who feasted on some Ponigiri; a treat for Pokemon in Ransei. She then looked over to Ukahime, munching on rice balls, but flinched for a second as she saw a tiny blue water fish Pokemon slowly creep up behind the hungry Warlord.

"Lady Ukahime," Oichi said.

Eevee perked up and Ukahime looked over to her.

"Look behind you!"

The Warlord did as she said. "What the? What kind of Pokemon is that?" she asked.

"That's a Wooper, Lady Ukahime," Oichi replied. "You should be careful."

Ukahime looked at her confused. "Why?"

"They use long distance moves…"

At that moment Ukahime got a face full of water, giving enough impact that it made her fall backwards, dropping whatever she had in her hands.

Wooper ran off and jumped up on a small cliff above her, laughing its head off.

"Did that Pokemon just puke water on me…?" she asked blankly.

"Woo-Wooper!" Wooper cried out, revealing a rice ball it was holding while still laughing hysterically before jumping into the pond.

Ukahime looked beside her to see her lunch was gone. "Hey, come back with my rice balls!" the brown haired Warlord yelled, diving after it.

"L-lady Ukahime, I don't think that's a good idea!" Oichi exclaimed, scurrying off of the ground to avoid a face full of water.

Ukahime continued her pursuit for her food, Eevee on her heels. "Come back here you crazy Wooper!" she pouted.

Wooper stuck his tongue at her, slapping his tail on the ground to hit her with a mud-slap.

With a face full of mud the Aurora Warlord was not happy. "ARGH!" she growled, diving into the mudhole the water Pokemon had made and practically having a wrestling match with it, both of them slapping each other, Ukahime with her hand and Wooper with his tail.

Eevee stood on the sidelines, not sure rather or not to get into the fight or to just let her Warrior partner handle matters herself…

…

"Jiggly… Puff?" the small pink Pokemon squeaked, emerging from the bushes with Oichi, who finally caught up.

Oichi gaped in confusion at the sight in front of her; Ukahime and the Wooper taking turns slapping each other in the face. "My goodness! What happened?!"

Eevee just shrugged with 'meh' look on her face.

"I THINK I'M WINNING!" Ukahime declared before taking another Water Gun to the face.

A few seconds later came an exasperated sigh, and Wooper was smacked and thrown back into the pond by a brown crocodile Pokemon.

"Krockorock." The Pokemon muttered, sending a firm look to Ukahime, who was still grasping what just happened.

"You there!" a voice said firmly.

Just a few feet away; the three younger boys from before stood there, the crocodile Pokemon strolling back to them.

"You're Ukahime, right?" asked the boy with black hair, apparently the owner of the croc Pokemon.

"Hey! Mitsunari! Masanori! Leave them alone." The third one with silver hair said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Come on, Kiyomasa!" the black haired boy, Masanori, replied. "We need to have a word with these guys, or they won't know what they're doing!"

"Yeah… We hear you're training your Pokemon a lot…" The boy with the headdress trailed off. Ukahime could guess that he was the one named Mitsunari. "But what for? What can you two hope to achieve?"

Oichi clutched her Jigglypuff, stuttering. "I-i…"

"Well, they're right, you know." Kiyomasa added, shrugging. "You have to do more than just train. Eventually, you need to challenge another kingdom to a battle. If you win that, you can get some more Warriors and Pokemon to join you."

"Strengthen your army, and win battles. Those are the tasks of a Warlord." Mitsunari stated "But I'm sure you know that much, right?"

Ukahime stood up silently without a word. Her Eevee looked up at her to see how she was going to react, as she stared at the three boys without a single expression on her face. Then… she suddenly spoke…

"Nope! I didn't know that at all!" she exclaimed happily with a bright smile on her face.

Kiyomasa and Masanori fell over anime style while Mitsunari looked like he was going to face-palm.

"Well now that you know…" Mitsunari grunted, trailing off again.

Oichi nodded laughing on the inside. At least she wasn't the only one who wasn't familiar with this stuff. "I think he's right… If we really want to become stronger, we're going to have to have to challenge other kingdoms to battle." Oichi explained. "I think the time has come for us to make our move."

* * *

**Phantus: *Sigh* so short. I wish I were better at descriptions and writing and stuff… ;A; **

**Azai: Hey, how come I didn't appear? :( **

**Phantus: Yeah, you were going to but I couldn't fit you in. :/ You'll probably appear next chapter. **

**Oh, and I almost forgot… About pairings… I have no idea… XD Maybe Azai X Oichi? How do you guys feel about that? I still can't decide for Ukahime though… Got any suggestions? I'm afraid of starting a pairing war by deciding on my own. :O**

**But for now, please R&R, constructive criticism is encouraged and Azai has the cake! :D**

**Azai: THE CAKE IS A LIE. **


	4. Intruder of Ignis

**Since the last chapter focused mostly on Ukahime, this one will focus mostly on Azai, or basically what he was doing during the last chapter. :3 **

**Azai: Yay! :D **

**Ukahime: Hey wait… If he has an Eevee and I have an Eevee… which Eevee is with the Eevee Warrior that the Eevee Warrior should be with, with Eevee? :O**

**Azai: Wut? ._. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Conquest, or the Characters.**

* * *

Did he know that it might be a good idea to join Ukahime's army? Yes.

Did he know when it would be a good time to join Ukahime's army? Of course not.

Thus was the reason the brown haired teen Warrior was pacing back and forth behind Aurora castle, having no idea how to present himself. (And realizing the fact that security around there was absolutely horrible.)

So bad did Azai want to help Ukahime defend the kingdom from intruders, training his Pokemon and possibly even helping to rule the kingdom itself. In fact, he wanted to slap himself across the face for not being able to join up with Ukahime earlier when she first entered the castle, even if it was due to the former old Warlord's sly thinking and planning.

But what if he entered right now in the middle of her younger sister's training? He didn't want to just randomly appear, her possibly thinking that he thought she couldn't take care of it herself. Then again she wasn't really the type to think that way…

Though either way, he was just nervous.

This led him to strolling past the Aurora kingdom and heading Northern of the front, ending up heading into Ignis kingdom.

His partner Eevee didn't say anything. He already knew that Azai knew what he was doing, and trusted his judgment.

…

Guards were everywhere.

But not many of them had Pokemon.

This meant that even though Ignis had people in greater numbers than Aurora, they still lacked Warriors with special skills to bond with Pokemon.

So an idea came to Azai.

Sneak past the guards. See what the fiery castle that had attacked Aurora earlier was up to. Simple, right? I mean, how hard could it be?

"Hey, an intruder!"

He stand corrected.

"Eevee, use protect!"

Eevee put up a barrier as spears and arrows were thrown at them, giving Azai a chance to counter attack with a head-butt that sent one of the guards flying backwards.

Another one of the guards, not liking where this was going, slammed Azai with a falcon punch to the face.

Azai fell backwards from the impact and rolled over to avoid a kick from the guard, looking over to Eevee.

Eevee gave an assuring nod, and with a glowing silver tail, he smack the guard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"That was a close one…" Azai sighed.

He soon heard the sound of footsteps running over to him.

"Hey, I think I heard something!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Make sure you bring Bidoof."

Azai lunged for nearby bushes when he heard the voice getting nearer.

Two more men came up into the clearing. One was a plain guy- another normal guard- as from what Azai could tell. But the second one was one with a Bidoof- one of the Warriors who had attacked Aurora earlier- no doubt.

"I think something's in the bushes." One the men's voices rang in Azai's ears.

He tensed himself up, getting ready for a fight as they both neared him. But suddenly the two men stopped at the sound of a clanging sound coming from the opposite direction.

The two men glanced at each other for a second and turned around to pursuit where the noise had come from.

The brown haired teen brushed the leaves off of him. He looked over in front of him to see the gates leading into the castle.

Looks like a bit of luck had come his way after all.

"Come on, Eevee," he whispered softly. "Let's move."

…

The shadows of the large igneous rocks made excellent cover. Who had known there were things like that inside the castle? Whoever had designed this place must have loved taking in the environment; especially when it came to rocks- Azai had decided.

It wasn't too long before he had made it to a safe observing spot in the throne room.

From there he could see three men cowering in front of the throne, where a man with a Chimchar sat.

"So," the man on the throne spoke, a bit of frustration in his voice. "First you come to tell me that you that you failed in conquering Aurora kingdom, and then you tell me someone has snuck into Ignis castle, and you let them _escape_?!"

The man with the Bidoof from earlier stepped forward. "How was we suppose to know just two people would sneak in?!"

The man gave a glare, and snapped his fingers.

Guards came in and grabbed the Warrior, dragging him away as he was yelling and screaming.

"Um… Lord Hideyoshi?" Koruko asked.

"Forget it." The Warlord replied. "But tell me… You _at least_ weakened Aurora's forces… Right?"

The two left were silent.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The rest of the conversation (of mostly one) seemed to be basically about some sort of legendary Pokemon, his Chimchar being a mime as the Warriors lazily ate bananas (which confused him).

It all seemed pretty pointless, until he heard a certain sentence come out of the Ignis Warlord's mouth. "I've got to make the kingdom of Aurora mine!"

Azai's eyes widened. Anyone would know what he meant by that, or at least some of it. 'I bet he's planning on making a massive attack.' Azai thought.

From there Azai was just about to leave, before hearing low grunt not too far from where he was.

Behind Hideyoshi's throne stood alone: a Pawniard. Eevee and he both had confused looks. 'But the old Warlord always said that Pawniards were thieves that traveled in groups…' He thought. 'Unless…'

The Pawniard disappeared into the shadows to a boy in the background.

Azai shook his head. That explained it. "Time to go…" He said in a low tone.

So he snuck out and ran from Ignis castle.

…

"Look," a boy said. "An intruder."

A second one yawned lazily, turning over in his hammock. "Let Hideyoshi take care of it…" He muttered. "He always does anyway."

"…" The first one stared silently. There was no point in persuading him when it came to nap time anyway…

…

"Made it!" Azai proclaimed, leaning over on his knees out of breath. He made it all the way from Ignis to Aurora after a considerable amount of time, and he had decided what he was going to do.

Now he finally had the guts to become a part of the Aurora army. Plus, with the news of the possible mass Ignis attack, he had a legit reason.

"Eevee-Eev." The Eevee beside him gave him and nudge, and Azai stood up tall, seeing a clear view of Ukahime standing outside of the castle.

Azai casually walked up, making Oichi jump a bit and the weird looking boys beside her give him weird looks. He stopped for a second from this, due to shortest boy with a white headdress staring at him. The boy looked familiar… Too familiar… But Azai shrugged it off and brought his attention back to Ukahime, who still hadn't noticed him. Typical Ukahime.

"Ukahime." He spoke out, a bit louder than he would have liked.

The female Warlord turned around, giving him a surprised look.

"Eevee!" the Eevee on her shoulder chirped at the sight of the older on, her eyes sparkling.

"Brother?" Ukahime asked.

Masanori chocked. "BROTHER?!"

* * *

**I didn't see how short this chapter was until after I put it in Doc manager. :/ WHY ARE THEY GETTING SHORTER?! WHY?! IT'S THE SAME LENGTH AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS IN MICROSOFT! **

**That's it. Next chapter will be twice as long! :( **

** R&R and Constructive Criticism is encouraged as well, but flames with be fed to Mega Charizard. :3**

**Masanori: REALLY?! :/**

**-Ja nee~**


End file.
